This Christmas
by The Ninja Acount
Summary: All Robin wanted for Christmas was his best friend back, maybe as something more. But he knew he wouldn't get it. Wally had Artimis now.


**A/N: Hi! To people whom read my stories, I'm sorry I have not updated, but I was affected by hurricane sandy, and have not been able to update. To people who don't read my stories, but are reading this, I know it's early for a Christmas story, but i do stage crew at school, and this winter drama romance thing put me in the mood for winter romance. Then I was listening to my iPod, and Christmases when you were mine by Taylor Swift came on and, bingo, this came.**

**Review, please.**

**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

* * *

Dick watched as Alfred decorated the manor for Christmas. Usually, he would be running around, helping Alfred with the decorations, but he was just too depressed this year. The mistletoe was just a painful reminder of everything he wanted for this Christmas. None of which was under the giant tree.

He knew that Bruce was worried about him. It was so out of character for his adopted father to show his concern, that Dick had to take notice.

Dick kept telling himself that he was fine, and that's what he told everyone else. But he wasn't. He was missing Wally, his best friend, who he had feelings for but was to afraid to admit it. It wasn't that he didn't see Wally a lot (there jobs made sure of that), but they never hung out anymore. Wally was always with Artemis, and Dick couldn't help but feel like Wally didn't care about him anymore. It didn't seem like he did when they saw each other.

Wally and Artemis had kissed on New Years, and so had Dick and Zatanna. But, looking back on it, Dick didn't enjoy the kiss, and had wished that Wally had kissed him.

Wally and Artemis hadn't gotten together after that kiss on New Years, though, both of them saying it was because of the tradition to kiss someone at midnight. They hadn't gotten together till early spring of that year.

Wally had drifted from Dick, and Dick had been fine, he really had. Until winter came. Once winter came, Dick couldn't help but remember everything him, Wally, and Roy would do. Winter always found them the craziest for some reason, a mix between being stir crazy and loving winter activities. This year, Dick didn't have his brothers (Jason didn't count). Roy was still depressed over being a clone, and Wally was with Artemis.

It was Christmas Eve now, and Dick couldn't shake the funk that had taken him over this holiday season. It had only gotten worse the day before, when Young Justice had gotten together to have a small holiday party. Wally and Artemis hadn't only stopped by for a few minutes before the party, handing two bags to Robin and telling him to give the others there presents, best wishes, and thanks for there gifts (asking him to collect their presents). He didn't let anyone notice how left out he felt; Megan and Connor were together, as well as Kaldar and Raquel.

Robin was all alone.

And Richard hated being alone.

Every year since they had met, Dick had gone to share Christmas Eve with Wally and his family. Kid Flash had said that, at Christmas time, Dick has to get away from the "way to gloomy Batman." Strangly enough, Bruce agreed and let Dick spend Christmas Eve with the Flash family. Dick knew he wasn't invited this year. Why would he be, when Wally had Artemis to bring instead? He had his presents for everyone in the Flash family, including the cousins, up in his room. He would give them to Wally some other time to give them to them.

Dick wondered if Wally would notice that his callused hands, low on the tree, weren't there, putting the lights at the bottom like they were every year.

He was fooling around with Jason while watching some random Christmas special, when Alfred came in with Wally. Dick couldn't hide his look of shock that Wally was there, all of his thoughts about his and Wally's Christmas rushing into mind.

"You ready to go, Dick?" Wally asked joyfully.

Dick would of lept up and did a happy dance, or maybe cried of joy if he didn't know that Artemis was going to be there. Dick just shook his head, wishing he could go with Wally without feeling the pain in his heart. "I'm not coming this year, Wally," Dick told his speedster crush, "Go enjoy your night with Artemis." Dick couldn't help the bitter tone from creeping into his voice.

Wally looked shocked, not undstanding where Dick was coming from, not wanting to spend Christmas with him, and why he thought Artemis would be. Suddenly, Wally realized how he had been treating Dick since he had started dating Artemis. Guilt like no other speed through the speedster, knowing that he had been hurting his best friend.

Wally sighed, knowing he had to make this up to Dick. "Can I talk with you in your room?" Dick looked hesitant before biting his lip and nodding. The two of them left Jason and Alfred, going up to Dick's room.

Wally saw the bag of gifts in the corner, overflowing with presents. He turned to Dick and started apologizing. "I know I've been treating you like shit recently, and I can't begin to say how sorry I am about that. But, I want to make it up to you, starting tonight. Please, come to Christmas Eve dinner with my family and I."

Dick bit his lip. Truthfully, he wanted to forgive Wally and go with him this second, but he couldn't stand seeing him with Artemis tonight. "What about Artemis?"

Wally sighed, knowing Dick was scarred emotionally from the neglect Wally had been giving him recently, and was afraid of Artemis coming between them.

The fastest boy alive decided to take a risk and tell Dick (nearly) everything.

"She won't be there," Wally started, "Christmas is for family and loved ones and, no matter what, I don't love Artemis. I can't. She's not my type, for one thing. But, more importantly, my heart is already taken by someone else. Someone I can't have, no matter how much I want him."

Dick's eyes had widened slowly during Wally's speech. They nearly popping out of his sockets when Wally admitted he loved a boy. A boy that wasn't him.

"I...I forgive you, Wals," Dick said, "And I can relate, I love someone I can't have eather. His heart goes to someone else."

Wally's heart broke when he heard that Dick was in love with someone other them him. But he refused to let it show. He was getting his best friend back tonight, even if he wanted him as more then a friend. He faked a smile and asked Dick, "Your coming then?"

Dick bit his lip, and nodded. He walked over to the bag of presents and grabbed it. The two boys walked out of Dick's room and down the marble staircase. They decided to take the Zeta tube in the Batcave to Central City due to the snow, and Wally not wanting to run with Dick on his back in the cold, with the bag of presents.

When they were in Central, they began walking towards the Allan house, where the dinner would be held. They walked in an awkward silence till Dick broke it. "Looks like we're late," he said.

Wally looked at his watched and saw that they were. Dinner was set to start at 5, and it was already 5:15. Wally shrugged. "My cousins won't be there yet, so we're on time," Wally reasoned.

Dick laughed, know that the Weasly family was always late for Christmas Eve dinner, all 11 of them.

"Did you get presents for everyone again?" Wally asked Dick, knowing he did.

Dick smiled, "Of course. And you got your mom another sweater?"

Wally laughed as he nodded his head. If two things never changed at Christmas time, it was him getting his mom a sweater, and the Weasly's being late for dinner.

The two walked in silence a little longer, before Wally broke it. "Dick, back in your room, you said you loved someone, but his heart went to another." Dick blushed as he nodded his head, wondering where Wally was going with this. "Well, who is he?"

Dick paled, and said the first thing that came to mind, "I'll tell you who if you tell me who you're crush is."

Wally paled even more then Dick had. He thought about it, before nodding slowly. He waited for Dick's answer, but it didn't come. "Well, who it is it?"

"You go first," Dick challenged.

"No way!" Wally exclaimed, "I asked you first."

Dick bit his lip before offering a compromise. "Same time."

Wally nodded as they started walking up the Allan's driveway. "On three."

"One," Dick whispered.

"Two," Wally gulped.

"Three," they counted together.

"You."

They were standing at the door when they both said it. Both stopped, staring at the other. They stayed like that, in shock, for a full minute (which is forever for a speedster).

"You... You like me?" Dick asked hesitantly, afraid he only heard what he wanted.

Wally nodded slowly, licking his suddenly dry lips. "And you like me?"

Dick nodded.

They each stood still, leting the fact sink in. Suddenly, Wally grabbed Dick's lips in his own. Dick began kissing back instantly, dropping his bag of gifts. The boys ignored the cold, the sound of Christmas music from the house where the adults were talking. They ignore everything other then their lips locked together in a deep, wanting kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, both boys had giant goofy grins on their faces, panting slightly. "Best. Present. Ever." Wally said, vibrating a little. Dick let out an actually laugh as Wally opened the door to the Allen house. Dick picked up his presents and walked in, calling out that he was sorry they were late.

After dinner was done, and gifts where exchanged, the boys carried out the tradition of going upstairs into Wally's room as the adults "talked."

The boys where just talking (with Wally sneaking a kiss every once in a while) when Dick asked Wally about what had been bothering him all night. "What are you gonna do about Artemis?" Dick asked.

"I'll break up with her next time I see her," Wally promised instantly. He knew that, technically, he was cheating on Artimis at the moment, but he didn't care. He had never wanted her, he had always wanted Dick. And now, he had him.

Later, Wally was about to run Dick to the Zeta-tube so he could go home for the night.

"Hey, Wally," Barry called before they left, "If you want to go see Artimis in the morning, you can. But only for a little while."

Dick's and Wally's eyes met, gleaming with mischief. "No thanks, Uncle Barry," Wally told his mentor, "I might go over a see Dick for a little while."

"Fine," Barry agreed, "Have a Merry Christmabut and tell you family to have a good one, too."

"Ok, Barry. Thanks for having me. And Merry Christmas."

"Always nice to see you, Dick," Iris answered for her husband.

Wally ran Dick to the Zeta tube, which he took back to Gotham. beds eft the bat cave and made hiswary to bed. Dick passed Bruce and Alfred in the living room, and stopped to tell them he's home. He quickly checked on Jason, saw he was awake and let him be.

Dick changed and crawled into bed. He stared out his window, watching the snow. He smiled as he closed his eyes, knowing that from now on, every Christmas, Wally was his.

* * *

**MERRY (early) CHRISMAHANUKWANZAKAH****!**


End file.
